


as one

by Azu (azurrys)



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/Azu
Summary: They choose to speak their vows as one, as they have always been — from the moment they were born until now.
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	as one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Eirika is resplendent in her wedding gown. The people of Renais rise and applaud as she walks down the aisle, but Ephraim's gaze is fixed on her as he waits at the altar, joy and wonder clear in his eyes.

Her fingers are delicate where they're laced with his, their beauty complete once he slides on the ring. They choose to speak their vows as one, as they have always been — from the moment they were born until now.

Her voice overlaps with his as they say, together: "I do."

They seal their vows with a kiss, hearts as one.


End file.
